1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of cleaned and cooled gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2 and CO. More particularly it pertains to a process for producing a cleaned and cooled stream of synthesis gas, fuel gas, or reducing gas by the partial oxidation of ash containing solid carbonaceous fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various amounts of molten slag and solid matter such as soot and ash are contained in the hot raw gas stream leaving a partial oxidation generator in which solid hydrocarbonaceous fuels such as coal are reacted with steam and free oxygen to produce gaseous mixtures comprising carbon monoxide and hydrogen. The life of such equipment as gas coolers, compressors, and turbines that are contacted downstream by the hot raw gas stream, may be increased by removing entrained solids from the gas stream. Solids removal from a raw synthesis gas stream will prevent plugging of catalyst beds. Further environmentally acceptable fuel gas may be produced.
In co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,114--Du Bois Eastman, the hot raw gas stream leaving the gas generator is passed first through a slag pot and then into a water quench tank. Not only is the raw gas stream leaving the quench tank saturated with water, but all of the sensible heat in the gas stream is dissipated in the quench water at a comparatively low temperature level. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,424 no means is provided for removal of the slag from the system. This differs from the subject invention by which entrained residue from the partial oxidation process is removed from the raw synthesis gas without quenching all of the hot raw gas stream in water or other coolant.